Image resampling, which is sometimes called image warping or texture mapping, is the process of geometrically transforming digital images. One type of image resampling is the multi-pass technique. Multi-pass techniques use multiple one-dimensional image re-scaling and/or shearing passes, combined with filtering of varying quality, to implement image affine image transforms. These techniques, while requiring a significant amount of processing power, result in resampled images exhibiting high visual quality. While processing costs are often a concern, today's central processing unit (CPU) multi-media accelerators and graphics processing units (GPUs) have more than enough power to support multi-pass techniques, especially for applications where visual quality is important, such as photo manipulation, animated slideshows, panoramic image and map viewing, and visual effects.